Broken Valentines Day
by inushikacho
Summary: It was Valentines Day and the Seigaku Regulars started a betting game. Tomoka, then, created a game that affected Sakuno that much. She was jealous and in the end she fainted. Ryoma went to the clinic after class and was completely worried for her,RyoSaku


**Broken Valentines Day**

By:** InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis but I do own the plot of this fan fiction

**(AN):** Hello for those who are a RyoSaku Fan, and of course, that includes me. This would be based from a true to life story… it was based from my valentines day this year, but unluckily the plot doesn't really revolve to me… in this story, I would be Tomoka… ha ha ha… if you didn't get my point in this note… just read the fan fic… hehehe… reviews are welcome... OOC are found in the end… OneShot

--------

Valentines Day, a day when everyone are giving their time for the one they love. Others would give chocolates, letter or even a rose for their lover. Some girls cook their home-cooked chocolates for their partners and shares I Love You for those who are in a relationship. In Seishun Gakuen, the case was a bit different. In the tennis players locker room, some female students sneaks-in during the tennis practice and places a box of chocolate and a letter in the regular's locker. Once the Seigaku regulars entered the locker-room, they would have a big betting game: The regular who gets more chocolates in their locker will be the winner and he should receive a treat from those who lose, and the regular who gets the fewer chocolates will have a consequence before the day ends.

"Alright" Tezuka shouted "Everyone, our practice for this morning ends. Our next practice will continue after lunch. Those who will be arriving late will run 10 laps around the court…"

"Yosha, sweets here I come, nyaaah!" Eiji chuckled, "See you later, Captain!"

"The one who loses will treat the winner" Momoshiro said as he walked with his hands supported in the back of his head, "I can't wait for these…"

"I have a bad feeling that I'll lose in the betting game…" Taka mumbled as he was about to walk out of the court.

"Taka-san you forgot your racket again" Fuji followed Taka as he handed over the racket.

"Thank you, Fuji" Taka took the racket and then, "Alright, THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT! I WON'T LET YOU WIN THIS TIME! I FEEL THE BURNING!"

"Fuuushu…" Kaidoh said as he walked out of the court,

"Mada Mada Da Nee…" Ryoma ended with a big grin on his face, as if he was telling something.

All of the regular members stopped at the door, Momoshiro was on the front holding the door knob with his hands shaking and sweating. "Mah, Momo, you're making us nervous, hurry up and open the door" Eiji demanded as he tapped Momoshiro's shoulder.

"Sure, Kikumaru-senpai" Momoshiro responded and opened the door.

All of them ran to their own lockers after the door opened. The room was full of chocolates and love letters. Eiji was amazed from the sweets and felt like he was swimming in a pool of chocolates, "Nyaaah!"

"There is a 96 for me to win this betting game… the other 4 will be divided to the other regulars… I'm sure I have a lot of chocolates in my locker… I am 90 sure…" Inui dictated as he wrote everything he said in his small green notebook.

"24…25…26…27…28…29…30…31…32…" Eiji counted

"25…26…27…" Taka counted.

"…30" Momoshiro counted.

"…38…39…40…41…42…43..." Fuji counted with his open eyes, (he's determined to win the game)

"Fushuu… Fushuu… Fushuu…" Kaidoh counted, (it means: 25…26…27…)

"51…52…53…54…55…56…57…" Ryoma counted in a big grin, "60…61…" (He looks like he's about to win)

"It can't be! Ochibi can't win this betting game!" Eiji protested as he continued his counting.

After a few minutes of counting, everyone was done. All of them formed a circle and told the amount of chocolates and love letters they received.

"50…" Taka said.

"65!" Momoshiro shouted proudly.

"84" Eiji said as he laughed quietly in the end.

"54…" Kaidoh mumbled with blushes on his face.

"W-Wait… I think I had a mistake in counting…" Inui demanded as he read his notebook

"Inui, how many chocolates do you have?" Eiji asked

"Fo…Forty-nine…" Inui answered.

"How about you Oishi?" Eiji asked again as he looked at Oishi

"60…" Oishi answered

"I received 108 chocolates…" Fuji said with a sadistic face.

"Wow! That's a lot of chocolates Fuji!" Eiji praised, "There are only 2 regulars left… Ochibi and Buchou!"

Tezuka looked away while Ryoma smiled, "I received 143… to be exact…"

"Wow! Ochibi! Do you know how to count?! 143 all-in-all?! That's—" Eiji praised

"Popularity?" Momoshiro continued, "That's impossible, really impossible…"

"If you don't believe me then try to count it again… I'm 100 sure that I received 143…"

"That means… Ochibi won the betting game?" Taka asked with disappointment of losing the game.

"We still forgot, Tezuka haven't said his number of chocolates…" Fuji interrupted

"Oh yeah, Buchou, how many are yours?" Eiji asked with a childish look on his face.

"One…" Tezuka said

"One chocolate?" everyone shouted in surprise, "Only one?!"

"One hundred fifty-six…" Tezuka continued.

Thus, the regular who has the most chocolates received was Tezuka, followed by Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kaidoh and Taka while Inui lost the game.

--------

After the betting game, the regular members went back to their respective rooms holding a bag of chocolates in their hands. Inui was almost crazy for losing the game. He never thought that his calculations were all wrong; instead of 96 he only had 4 of winning. The others who were between the winner and the loser will give Tezuka a treat after dismissal that afternoon. Ryoma was then relieved because he didn't lose the betting game (he's confident that he will never lose to the game) but a bit disappointed because he didn't win the game.

"I know! Let's have a dating game!" Tomoka declared as she was in front of the tennis regulars and other students during their break time.

"Dating game? That looks like fun, nyaaah!" Eiji added with excitement.

"How do you play that dating game?" Momoshiro question Tomoka as he took a bite from his cinnamon bread.

"It's simple, there is someone who will be sitting in front and there is a line of opposite sex who wants to have a date with the one who is sitting. The host will be asking questions and if one of the persons who are standing in the line has the same answer as the one who is sitting in front, then that person will have one-step forward… that's all, the first one who will reach the person sitting wins! The prize is: the winner will be hand-cuffed to the one who is sitting in front and it will be only removed until the day ends. If anyone will remove the cuffs, both of them will suffer a penalty…" Tomoka enlightened. "It's simple… so who wants to join?"

"Wait! Before that, who will be sitting in front?" Eiji asked. Ryoma, who was eating his food quietly, felt like he was been stared by people. Of course, he heard everything that they've been talking about from the other table, but still he pretended that he didn't hear anything. "I have a bad feeling…" when he looked back, he saw everyone even the regulars staring at him. "I'm leaving…" Ryoma said as he took his tray and started to walk.

"Echizen!" "Ochibi!" "Ryoma-kun!" everyone shouted, "You can't escape!"

Everyone was watching the game; the regulars were also enjoying it. The chosen host was Tomoka and Ryoma was having a blind-fold in his eyes and he was sitting in a mono-block chair. There were 7 participants who were lined-up and all of them couldn't wait till the game starts, except for one, Sakuno. "Tomo, why do I need to join in this game?"

"Just for fun!" Tomoka started, "Let's start!" at the same time, Ryoma's fans club took out a notebook and a pen and started to take down notes.

"Long-haired girl or short-haired girl…"

"Long-haired…" Ryoma whispered at Tomoka. After a few moments, "Those who chose Long-hair, step forward!" Sakuno blushed as she moved one-step forward.

"Silent or Bubbly"

"Silent…"

"Sporty girl or Music-lover?"

"Tennis player…"

"Cat lover or Dog Lover?"

"Cat…"

"Dinner in a restaurant or beach?"

"Beach…" Ryoma fans screams as they heard his answer

"Simple or Fashionable?"

"Simple…"

"Beautiful or intelligent?"

"Intelligent…"

After a few questions, only one question was left. There were 2 contestants who were left and both are in a tie. Sakuno and Hikaru, a member of the Ryoma Fans Club, were left. Only one question was also left, the one who gets the correct answer would be Ryoma's date the whole afternoon.

"For the final question…" Tomoka announced. Everyone was in big tension, "If you two would be having a date, would it be a group date or just the two of you…"

Then, Ryoma heaved a sigh and whispered his answer. Tomoka then asked the two remaining participants:

_Ryoma-kun never likes it if a date is between the two of us, right? I mean, he won't be comfortable if it's just the two of us, _"Group date…" Sakuno answered and afterwards, she quickly prayed.

"That's a foolish answer; anyone would prefer having a date with just the two of you…" Hikaru answered with blame on Sakuno.

"For the final judgment… Ryoma-sama's answer is…" (Drum roles?) "A DATE JUST THE TWO OF YOU! Congratulations" Tomoka removed the blind-fold and at the same time, Ryoma looked back to see who won the dating game. "Ryoma-sama, your date will be Hikaru-chan!" Tomoka once again announced as she took out the cuffs. She placed it in both of their hands (Ryoma's right and Hikaru's left) and kept the key in her pocket. Ryoma looked at his winner but felt like disappointed of knowing that Hikaru won the game.

"That was a good game…" Sakuno said and took her things from her table, "Anou, Tomo, I'm going ahead… I need to finish something… see you later…" then Sakuno left.

"Wow, Echizen! You found a partner!" Momoshiro joked.

"Cool, we have love birds!" Eiji laughed

"Let's go…" Ryoma said and ignored the two.

"W-Wait, Ryoma-kun!" Hikaru demanded as she was dragged by Ryoma.

--------

After that dating game, Tomoka noticed that Sakuno wasn't smiling at all, perhaps her face was unexplainable. If you'll read her emotions, you would realize that she's in a mixed feeling situation. Tomoka then felt guilty, about what was happening, so right after one class, Tomoka approached Sakuno who was already looking very depressed.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" she asked with worry

"I just feel a little bit dizzy that's all…" Sakuno answered back

"But you don't look like one…" Tomoka added as she kneeled beside Sakuno's chair.

"Tomoka…" Sakuno lowered her head and leaned it into Tomoka's shoulder, "I'm jealous…"

"Eh, what do you mean…?" Tomoka apologized,

"I thought… I was the one who would be his partner… but I was wrong… Tomoka… I feel jealous…"

"Oh my, Sakuno, please don't be upset, it's just a game… besides, it doesn't mean that they are meant for one another…"

"But… I can see that he's enjoying it…" Sakuno ended.

"Don't worry! I'll set up another game and I'll let you win Sakuno!"

"Tomo…" Sakuno murmured with a low voice and fell to Tomoka's body.

"Sa-Sakuno?" Tomoka looked at her and realized that she fainted, "Sakuno! Hey, Sakuno!"

Everybody in class just stared at the both of them, "Are you all just going to watch?! Damn! Help me! I said help me here! Sakuno, Hey Sakuno wake up!" Tomoka shouted in anger as she tried to carry Sakuno.

In Ryoma's classroom, while the English teacher was writing something on the board, Ryoma's left elbow was leaned on his desk as he tried to sleep, but the noise of the other room distracted his very short sleep and made him alert. When he looked at the open door, he saw Sakuno fainted and was carried by 5 students.

"Huh?" Ryoma was surprised and started to be more alarmed, _what happened?_ Ryoma felt like he wanted to help but he couldn't, _if only these cuffs are removed… damn!_

--------

After class, Ryoma took his things and left his classroom quickly. The cuffs were already removed. He could still feel the tightness of it as he caressed his wrist. "Anou, is Miss Ryuzaki still here?"

"Ah, Ryoma-kun, you're too late, she just left the clinic a while ago. I suggested that she must take a rest at home, so she might be at the school grounds already" the nurse replied

"Thanks!" Ryoma left the clinic and ran towards the school grounds. When he arrived there, he saw Sakuno standing beside her locker, and then he approached her. "Sakuno…"

"Huh?" Sakuno was surprised when she heard Ryoma's voice and immediately looked at Ryoma in the eye. He could see tears behind her brown eyes, "Ry-Ryoma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you this afternoon; you were brought to the clinic fainted…" Ryoma answered

"Sorry for the trouble…" Sakuno apologized.

"No… You shouldn't have…" Ryoma added. They started to walk out of the school grounds and Sakuno started to feel good already.

"Do you like sweets?" Ryoma asked as he started the conversation

"Sweets?" Sakuno thought of chocolates for Valentines Day.

"I received a lot of chocolates in my locker and I can't eat all of them…" Ryoma added as he handed over half of his chocolates to Sakuno.

"But, Ryoma-kun, these were all given to you… they cook it by themselves…" Sakuno responded, she means no

"It's okay, nobody will know about it… besides, they gave me this already so they don't mind if I'll give it to others…" Ryoma said and put the bag with half of Ryoma's chocolates in Sakuno's hand.

"A-Arigato…"

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno murmured as she took out a small paper bag in her bag, "I actually baked you some cookies… for today, but then I couldn't give it to you since you were hand-cuffed with Hikaru this afternoon"

"Cookies?" Ryoma thought and took the paper bag in Sakuno's hands.

"I just thought that since you're very popular in school there are a lot of girls who will give you chocolates for Valentines Day" Sakuno continued, "And I know you're not really fond of eating chocolates, right? So I decided to bake you some cookies instead of chocolates…"

"I'm not fond of eating cookies…" Ryoma answered with a snob

"R-Really?" Sakuno felt denial, "I won't force you if you don't want to eat it…"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno whose face was in great disappointment. He looked away and quickly took the bag in Sakuno's hand, "Fine…"

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno was surprised, but after a while, she smiled and realized that even just for a half an hour or a few minutes, Ryoma showed goodness to her and exactly on Valentines Day…

--------

Ryoma just came back home from school, his father, Nanjirou, greeted him first.

"How's your valentines day, Ryoma?" Nanjirou asked with a tone of teasing

"What a question, old man!" Ryoma snubbed and placed the small paper bag beside him

"Ore… What do you have here?" Nanjirou quickly took the small paper bag and opened it without any Ryoma's permission

"Old man, Stop looking at somebody else's things! Give it back!" Ryoma demanded as he stood up and tried to take the bag of cookies in Nanjirou's hands.

"Huh?" Nanjirou noticed something, "Fine, Here you go kiddo…"

"That's right… stop acting childishly, the cookies are not baked for you, you know" Ryoma insulted

"If that's the cookie, I would know!" Nanjirou insulted back.

Ryoma got puzzled; he opened the paper bag and took out a piece of cookie. He was surprised when he saw a cookie which perfectly looked-like him, but only in chibi form. "Mada Mada no Mada Da Nee…"

--------**Owari**--------

**(AN):** I made a little change in the end though, and Ryoma became an out of character. If you could guess Nanjirou's thought before he gave the cookie, you won! Ha ha ha, the reason why Nanjirou gave the cookie is that, the cocky type Ryoma would ignore his father after he gets the cookie in Ryoma's side but then, Ryoma got mad and forcedly took the cookies back to him. Well that's all, hope you like it… I made it the whole midnight… hehehe… I wanted to finish it, so I didn't mind my yawns… hehehe… well, Reviews are welcome


End file.
